General Controls
This page conatins the general controls for the game and even some of the basic moves for the fighters. Most characters in the game will have their own unique fighting style, and each of those fighting styles have some contradictory uqntiies of some kind. Basic Controls Menu Selection X Button=Select highlighted catagory Directional Pad=Move Highlighter Triangle or Circle Button=Cancel highlighted catagory Fighting Controls (default) Directional Pad (Left or right)=Move fighter Directioanl Pad (up, up & left, up & right)=Jump Directional Pad( Down)=Crouch Square Button=Light Punch Triangle Button=Medium Punch X Button=Light Kick Circle Button=Medium Kick L1 Button=Hard Punch R1 Button=Hard Kick L2 Button=Triple Punch R2 Button=Triple Kick Select Button=Taunt Start Button=Pause Game Basic Fighting Moves Throws/Holds Press either 2 punch buttons or 2 kick buttons simultaniously In close quarters, you can throw your opponent or score some free hits by grabbing and hitting them. Depending on which character you've chosen, you may have 2 sets of close quarter moves. For throws, you can press either towards your opponent to throw them further across one side of the arena, or press away from the opponent to throw them onto the other side of the arena. For holds, you can press any punch or kick button repeatedly for more hits, for some characters you can also cancel a hold and throw them (like Guy for instance can cancel his knee bash hold and throw them on the other side of the arena).. Blocking Press in the direction away from your opponent. Blocking your opponents' attacks is also esential to win a fight. However, remember that where to block your opponent's attacks, blocking high will deflect high and overhead attacks, but anything low will land for a hit. Blocking low will deflect low attacks but leave you vulnerable to overhead attacks. Blocking your opponent's special moves can be quite tiresome, because they can sap a bit of your health when deflected, that's good when you have health to spare but if your health meter is practically empty, you'll be knocked out. In this game, every fighter will have a block meter (which is located on the bottom of your chosen characters' health meter) depending on which ISM you have chosen, your block meter will be at that ISM's set length. Every time you or your opponent blocks, the meter will decrease, when fully empty that character will be stunned for approximately 2 seconds, leaving that character vulnerable to a follow-up attack. Every time the block meter emties, it also decreases in general length, making the likelyhood of another stun caused on by excessive blocking all the more higher. Alpha Counter + Any punch or any kick Performing Alpha counters can take time to use correctly. Becuase the window of performing them is small. Plus, you must have at last one level (or 50%) of guage full to perform Alpha Counters, plus it also requires one section of your block meter. But if it's a special move, this will not cost any health. Taunting Press the select button If you feel that your opponent isn't putting up a good fight, you can taunt them. Now, (except for Dan) all fighters can taunt only once per round, and they leave you dangerously vulnerable to even the strongest of attacks. ISMs This game has 3 different ISMs. Each having their very own abilities, advantages and limitations. X-ISM Features''': '''X-ISM is familiar to the features of Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo. A fighter using X-ISM will be not only stronger (regular attacks and special moves as well as their Super Combo), but will also have longer block meter. '''Limitations: '''The limitations in X-ISM are extensive. One thing, you can't taunt your opponent (except if you're playing as Dan), you also can't use Alpha Counters. As you doing more damage, you'll also take more damage from attacks (when it comes to blocking special moves, you'll also take slightly more damage when blocking them than you would otherwise). Plus, characters are only allowed to perform only one Super Combo and the SC meter fills up at a very slow pace. A-ISM '''Features: '''This ISM is familiar with the Alpha series in Street Fighter. Characters that use this ISM have balanced offsensive and defensive ratings. Plus, they can perform as much as 3 different Super Combos and would full up much quicker, you can also taunt (once per round, except for Dan) and perform Alpha Counters. '''Limitations: '''A-ISM is one of the more balanced ISMs. Though what would be a biggest drawback with the A-ISM is that you'll have a variable block meter (depending on which character you choose), which may or may not be a good thing. V-ISM '''Features: '''A unique ISM to this game. The ISM meter fills up the quickest and characters using this ISM can also perform "Custom Combos" which you can create your very own combo consiting of either regular attacks or special moves or both. '''Limitations: '''Though, this ISM has some good qualities, but it's also the most difficult to master. While the meter fills up fast, it also drains quite quickly as well. Characters who use this ISM can't perform super combos and have a below average offensive rating meaning their attacks do slightly less damage. You can also perform Alpha Counters in this ISM, but it costs about half of the meter in order to perform. Special Moves & Super Combos Most characters have their own list of special moves and super combos. Turn to the next page Meet the Fighters for more information.